Seven Years Without You
by caiyunki
Summary: A Spin-off/Sub Story of Just To Love You  JTLY , to fill in the empty 7 years between Chapter 19 and 20, about how Fighter and Maker had lived their life without each other.
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1] 

A/N: Alright, I've just decided to kill myself by writing this, when I am really really supposed to be focusing on my assignments, exams and Breaking the Silence. But I just can't fight the urge to write this, with the scenes running in my mind every night -.- Same rules apply, I will try to update as and when I am able to, and also for Breaking the Silence as well. This would be a short story I guess? So it should be done faster as compared to BTS, which requires me to do tons of background reading. So, hopefully you all will enjoy this as much as JTLY (Or even is there anyone who had enjoyed that. :X) Oh ya . .. You may need to read JTLY in order to understand what this story is about . . .So :X hehe

* * *

"Let's get married, Odango, for your sake." Fighter suggested, as Serenity poured out.

"But -" Serenity wanted to reject the idea. She knew that if she accept that, it was going to be a total unfair to Fighter.

"No but. I will do anything for you ." Fighter stopped Serenity from speaking_. 'Even though I know that on your mind, it's going to be filled with Endymion. Likewise for mine, I guess . . . It would be Maker. We are just 2 lonely souls. We are of the same fate, Odango. Maker . . . If you are here, would I had made this decision?' _Fighter thought sadly in her mind as she hugged Serenity tightly. "I've said long time before didn't I ? I will never let anything bad happen to you. I'll always protect you, no matter what happens." Fighter continued as she buried her chin into Serenity's golden blond hair.

"Seiya . . ." Serenity was lost in her words. She did not know what else could she say, to express her gratitude to Fighter's thoughtfulness. _'What can I give you for what you have sacrifice, where you knew that you will never get the whole of my heart, Seiya . . .This is so unfair to you . . . But is there any other choices that I can make? I can't let the kingdom fall in my hands. The kingdom I've built together with Mamo-chan, I can't let it fall. Sorry . . . Seiya' _Serenity thought silently in her mind, as she rested her head on Fighter's shoulder. She had allowed her tears to fall on Fighter's garment. _'Mamo-chan . . . I miss you . . .' _Serenity thought as she slowly lost her conscious, falling into a comfortable sleep that she had be ransomed of since the breaking of her soul.

"Dream of Endymion, I'll pray for you." Fighter whispered softly into Serenity's ear. _'Because I knew that that was going to be only way that you will be able to see him face to face, Usagi. Maker . . . Where are you?' _Fighter thought, as she carried Serenity gingerly, careful not to awake her from her comfortable sleep, and placed her lightly back on the bed. She leaned forward and kissed Serenity on her forehead before settle herself comfortably on the floor, beside the bed. "I'll be here for you. For that she had made the decision for me." Fighter commented softly, lying her head on the bed, falling asleep beside Serenity. _'Will I be able to dream of you as well, Maker?' _That was the last thought in Fighter's mind before she fallen deep asleep.

_

* * *

_

'Fighter. . . ' Taiki thought longingly as she stared out the window of the train. _'I'm sorry . . .' _Tears paved down Taiki's face without Taiki blinking her eyes. They were forming in excessive volume, so much that her eyelid could no longer hold the tears in place. Mochi laid in the seat beside where Taiki was seated, whimpering from time to time as he sensed the sadness of Taiki and the unfamiliarity of the surrounding.

__

"Don't leave" Fighter pleaded out in her dreams as she laid on Maker's bed. "Stay with me. I love you." 

The fresh memory lingered in her mind. The last moment before Taiki left her room. Fresh tears began to add on to the overflowing ones in her eyes. _'Fighter . . . It's the end. It's really the end. The end of our story. I won't want you to have any regrets in the future. I do not want you to be torn between choices. I do not want to see you break. The dilemma of yours, I knew it. 4 years of longing, you will get them now. The year of happiness, I guess, would not be as fulfilling as what you will get when your longings are realised. Who was in your dreams? It was her, isn't it?' _Taiki questioned her own self in her mind. _'Nonetheless, I still love you. . . There's no other one that I could love other than you, Fighter. . .'_

Taiki reached her right hand to her abdomen and spoke very softly. "I'm sorry baby. This choice of mine, it's going to be so unfair to you. I'm sorry." Taiki cracked, choked by her own tears that she could no longer speak for that moment. _'It wasn't supposed to be in this way, in this situation. I've miscalculated. I'm not going to give you up, mummy promised. Even without my star powers, I believed that you will survive. I know you will. You are the only possession, only person, only memory I can remember, I can hold on to. To make myself believe that Fighter is still with me. I won't let you down. You are an outcome of our love. A remembrance of our love. The love that nobody knew. The connection, the evidence.'_

Mochi stood up from his position and climbed onto Taiki's lap. He rubbed his nose against Taiki's hand, comforting Taiki in his way.

"Mo-chi. . ."

* * *

Fighter felt numbness in her feet as she woke up. She was still in the position she was in the night before. _'A day had passed. My first day without you in my life, Maker. . . It felt like ages. It felt like hell. A night without dream. . . Why wouldn't you come into my dreams, Maker. . . Are you that cruel to me that you wouldn't even let me see you in my dreams? I'm missing you already. . . Where are you. . ." _The numbness Fighter felt in her feet had travelled through the her blood and was brought back to her heart through her vessels.

Fighter glanced over at the sleeping beauty before her. Serenity had a sweet smile. She look peaceful in her sleep. _'Do you dreamt of Endymion in your dreams, Serenity? You are so lucky, do you know that?' _Fighter thought sadly as she continued watching Serenity in her sleep. Slowly, the smile on Serenity's face disappeared. Her eyes twitched and flinched. Tears began squeezing the closed eyes of Serenity. "No . . . No . . ." Serenity began mumbling out softly in her dreams. Fighter sat up in attention as she observed the lost of tranquillity in Serenity.

"Usagi." Fighter called out as she nudged Serenity lightly.

"No . . ." Serenity continued mumbling. Sweat formed at her temples and merged with the tears that were flowing down the corner of her eyes.

"Serenity." Fighter called out once again as climbed up from her position from the floor and sat on the corner of the bed Serenity was lying in.

"NO!" Serenity screamed out, jolting up from her lying position abruptly, quivering in the position. Fighter hugged Serenity tightly in that position, It was obvious to Fighter what had Serenity had just dreamt off.

"Don't mind, don't mind. No worries. I'm here, Usagi, I am here." Fighter coaxed as she rubbed Serenity's hair gently.

"Mamo-chan . . . He's gone. . . he's gone. . . forever. The dream . . . He . . . "Serenity started crying out in Fighter's embrace. "He . . "

"You don't have to remember that dream, Usagi . . " Fighter interrupted, stopping Serenity from describing what had happened in the dream. She did not want Usagi to be stressed out and over the details of the dream, falling back into her depression once again. "I am here. . . Remember, I am here. I won't leave you." Fighter ensured.

Serenity broke the embrace and looked into Fighter's sapphire eyes. "Seiya. . ."

"Let's break the news to them, shall we? We are getting married, as soon as we can. to keep your baby safe, like what we have come to agree yesterday." Fighter suggested.

Serenity blinked her eyes blankly at Fighter. "Fighter. . . I . . . Thank you. " Serenity lugged forward and hugged Fighter tightly.

"You don't have to thank me. . .This is what I want to do for you, Odango . . " Fighter reassured. "Be a good girl. Wash up and let's go to the hall, shall we?"

Serenity nodded her head at the suggestion. She broke the contact once again and stood up from her bed, proceeding towards the bathroom.

__

'It's a nightmare. A nightmare for both you and me, Usagi . . .'

* * *

Taiki opened her eyes as she felt the train stopped moving. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the journey. _'Where is this place?' _ Taiki asked herself as she packed Mochi back into the sling bag and hurled it over her shoulder. She stood up slowly and got off the train and into the station.

She turned and glanced at the board. _'Village of Miseki' _Taiki read off the board. Suddenly, she felt the heaviness of her head coming towards her. Her visions went blurred and the next moment she saw. Pitch black. Plain darkness.

* * *

Final notes: Okay, I'm trying to be evil by ending it here :D hahaha. ^.^ Hopefully. . . I will update soon. I hope so too :X


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2] 

"Serenity!" Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter called out in unison as Serenity walked into the royal court within the Crystal Palace in aside with Fighter. The four of them got out from their respective seats and crowd around her, taking turns to hug her. It was the first time they had seen Serenity since the accident had happen, where Serenity had locked her own self in her room, refusing to see anyone.

"Minna, gomen" Serenity apologised as she pulled back from Jupiter. "I'm really sorry for making you all to be so worried about my being for the past 3 days." Serenity continued as she stared at the glass floor, ashamed to look at the faces of her friends.

Fighter tugged Serenity lightly, showing Serenity her support for her.

"Daijobu, Serenity. We knew how much you are hurting." Mars assured, patting on Serenity's shoulder lightly.

"We are really glad you are out of your room. . ." Mercury continued.

"Staying alone is not going to help, Usagi-chan. We will always be there for you, you should know that." Venus added on.

"We missed you, Serenity." Jupiter ended.

"Minna . . . Arigatou." Serenity cried out while the four began to calm Serenity down.

Fighter looked around the royal court but failed to locate the familiar silver haired. "Where's Healer?" Fighter asked.

"Healer's here as well?" Serenity asked back, with fresh tears in her eyes, looking confused. Fighter nodded her head in response.

"I think she's in the guest room resting. The trip here must have been a tiring one for her. Travelling so many light years in hours and touring the whole of Crystal Palace last night. I guess the tiredness is starting to get onto her ." Venus suggested.

"Is Maker here as well?" Serenity asked curiously. The thought of the return of all three starlights had successful brought the death of Endymion out of her mind for that short moment. Fighter shook her head rigidly at the second question, fighting the pain that was growing within her at the mention of Maker.

"Maker, she had -" Mercury wanted to tell Serenity the truth, but Fighter had stopped her.

"She had chose to stay back in Kinmoku." Fighter interrupted Mercury. _'In the end, I did not even have the courage to mention her name. I never knew it hurts so much just to mention her name. Then, how much more will it hurts to think about her?' _Fighter thought within her mind, with her heart clenching tightly, almost causing her to lose her breath.

Mercury stared at Fighter questionably. Fighter turned away from the questioning stares of Mercury.

"Minna, I have something to inform you all." Serenity started off, breaking off the air of awkwardness. All of them directed their attention to Serenity, who appeared to be overly nervous about what she was going to say at the next moment. "I - We - We are thinking about marriage. . . with Fighter. . ."

_

* * *

_

"Maker!" Maker heard her name being called as a pair of hands came encircling round her waist. Her shoulders felt the weight of the head of the source of the voice. "I missed you."

__

"I missed you too, Fighter." Maker replied as she turned around, coming face to face with Fighter.

__

"You finally got the right reaction!" Fighter replied excitedly. She was expecting the same silent reaction she got from Maker for the past 2 week, when they had finally got together, acknowledging to the fact that they liked each other. "It took you so long to react correctly, Maker." Fighter continued as she pouted.

__

Maker giggled lightly at the pouting expression of Fighter. It was just too cute for her to resist the tickle she had in her. Fighter narrowed her eyes little and that did not made Maker to stop her giggling. It just intensified the them. It was obvious to Maker that Fighter was fuming at her giggling when Fighter was trying to be serious about she had said. "How about this as well?" Maker started off as she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Fighter's cheek. "You didn't see that coming, didn't you?"

__

Fighter blushed lightly at the accusation. Well, it was not really an accusation. It was true that she had not expect that from Maker. It was the first time Maker had took the initiation to kiss her since the one at the balcony. "I - I -" Fighter stuttered at the beginning. "What wrong's with you today? You're being exceptionally sweet today." Fighter complained jokingly, hoping the red shades at her cheeks would go away. Not that she did not like the sweetness of Maker. It was just that she was shocked with the fact. Maker was always reserved and serious.

__

"You don't like it?" Maker asked with sadness washing over her eyes.

__

"No! Fighter continued anxiously, afraid that Maker had gotten the wrong idea from her statement. "I - I actually liked it a lot, Maker. " Fighter finished, looking seriously into Maker's orbs. She closed the hold, placing her face beside Maker as she rested her chin on Maker's shoulder. 

__

"Mmmm. . . Mmmm . . ."

"mmmm.." The sound of Mochi's whimpering echoed in Taiki's mind. She felt something wet sniffing at her ears. She forced opened her eyes, revealing the same violet orbs, waking up from the wondrous dreamland of hers. She wished that she would not have waken up. Bright light refracted through her iris, causing her to squint a little. Her head still felt heavy. _'What happened to me? Where am I ?' _Taiki thought as she struggled to sit up from her position. That was when she realised that she was lying down on a bed. She glanced around her surrounding, registering the unfamiliar place that she was in. _'Where is this place?'_

The door knob clicked. Taiki turned her attention towards the door, ignoring the toddling pain in her head, just like how she was trained to do so. She was trained to be alert about her surroundings. That was one of the must as a sailor senshi. _'But I am no longer one right now. I do not hold that power anymore.' _

__

"Himeko-chan" Maker whispered out softly as she kneeled beside Juukyu's cradle, resting her chin on the railings. "You are such an angel. Sorry that I won't be able to be stay here, to guide your mama. Continue being an angel to everyone, my dear." Maker continued whispering. She plugged off her star brooch from her garment and looked gingerly at it. 'You had been with me for 10 years. 10 years. I never thought I would let go of you.' Maker thought in her mind. She then looked out of the window, noticing that it was late. Anymore later, she would not be able to leave the palace anymore. She took one last look of her star brooch. 'Goodbye, Star Maker.' And she placed the Star Brooch beside Juukyu.

"You're awake." A foreign voice sounded in the room, causing Taiki to snap out from her own world. Taiki looked defensively at the owner of the voice.

__

'She looks like she's of my age.' 

"Are you feeling alright? You should stay lying down." The girl continued as she placed the cup of water she was holding on the table right beside the bed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Taiki asked curtly, not putting down her defensive walls against the stranger in front of her.

"You don't remember?" The girl asked, looking as innocent as Taiki could register her as. "I'm Yuni. This is my house. You fainted outside at the station, remember?" Yuni continued as she tried to get Taiki to remember what had happened earlier on. "I was walking behind you when you fainted. And I wasn't sure what to do, so I 've brought you back to my home." Yuni finished.

"I - fainted?" Taiki repeated as she tried to recall what had happened previously. _Village of Miseki. _The name of the place she was at flashed across her mind. And darkness was the next thing she saw. _'I fainted. She was right. It could be because. . . '_

"Are you feeling better already?" Yuni asked again as she picked up the glass of water from the table and placed it into Taiki's hand. She also placed two tablets into Taiki's hand. "Have them. It will help your faintness."

"What's that?" Taiki asked suspiciously, while she eyed the two unknown tablets before her.

"It's iron tablets. You will need them." Yuni explained.

* * *

"Healer, are you in there?" Fighter asked as she knocked against the door Healer was allocated to.

"Yes!" Came the muffled reply from the room.

"I'm coming in." Fighter informed, pressing the button that will open the door. There she saw, Healer still lying in her bed, wearing the clothes she wore yesterday.

"You're looking for me?" Healer asked. "How's Serenity? Did you manage to see her? Did she allowed you to be in her room? I heard from Mercury that she drove everyone who attempted to go in out." Healer continued as she sat up on the bed, looking at Fighter.

Fighter nodded her head once for the answer for Healer's four questions.

"I have made the decision. I'm staying. I - asked Serenity for marriage and she agreed." Fighter informed without even a tinge of excitement in her voice.

Healer looked at Fighter with her questioning eyes. There was something that she do not understand. _'Why is Fighter sounding so sad when she made that sentence. Isn't she longing for Serenity all these while. And now, finally her wishes and desires are to be fulfilled, but she's not excited nor happy.'_

"What are you thinking Healer? Do you want to go back to Kinmoku? You don't have to follow me anymore. We are no longer bounded together by destiny and fate. And these strings are broken when Endymion was killed." Fighter asked. _'And when Maker had chose to left. We are no longer a team. Not anymore.'_ Fighter thought silently in her mind. She had refused to mention Maker. Not when she was going to break and crack.

"I won't leave, Fighter. I've said before. I'll follow you wherever you go because you will forever my Leader." Healer assured.

"Thank you, Healer." Fighter thanked, placing a promising pat on Healer's shoulder before getting out of Healer's room. "I - will inform Ouhi about my decision." Fighter mentioned with her back facing Healer before leaving the room. "Rest well."

Healer looked at the retreating view of Fighter. _'Why is it that I am feeling sadness from Fighter? What had actually happened to her?' _Healer thought dejectedly. _'Where are you, Maker? Only you are able to get Fighter to pour out the emotions. Where are you? Why did you decide to let go of your star power, Maker. It felt so empty when i know . . . We are no longer a team. . .'_

* * *

"Yuni, thank you for bringing me back, but I think I should go." Taiki spoke, with her bag packed and Mochi in her arms, as she sat at the edge of the bed, wanting to get off the bed.

"You're sure?" Yuni asked.

Taiki nodded her head as she stepped on the ground. "Thank you once again. It's nice to have known you. Good lucks in the medical school." With that, Taiki left the room, left the house. She cuddled Mochi tight in her arms and thought silently. _'This is the place where we are going to live in. Everything seemed so simple. It's my new life now. No longer am I Star Maker. I'm just a normal person right now. Baby, you will like this place too, won't you?' _

The faintness got back to Taiki once again. Taiki struggled hard to remain standing on the ground. There was no way she would give in to her body and lost her conscious again. _'This must be the effect. The effect without my star power. It may be tough, but Taiki, hold on tight. Don't lose her. I've already lost Fighter. I won't want to lose her as well.' _Taiki thought as she shook her head lightly, hoping the dizzy spells she felt would go away with the actions.

With that, Taiki continued walking down the streets of Miseki, the place where she was going to live in.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

"Fighter, can I come in?"

"Yes you may." Fighter responded as she sat on the couch of her guest room, staring blankly into the spaces. She had just came back from Healer's room and finished her telegram with Kakyuu. Things had happened too fast and sudden. Never in her life she would expect herself to be back on Earth again. The door opened and Fighter directed her attention to the door, only to spot the blue haired, Senshi of Mercury, walking in.

"It's you?" Fighter asked rhetorically. "I thought it would be Healer that was looking for me." Fighter continued.

"I have something to ask you." Mercury replied curtly. Fighter definitely did not like the tone behind Mercury's words.

"What is it that you want to ask me." Fighter continued the conversation, with a blank expression on her face, not showing any emotions that were breezing past her mind.

Mercury made herself comfortable at the couch beside Fighter. She looked into Fighter's eyes. "I'm just curious."

"Curious about?" Fighter asked , not understanding what Mercury was trying to ask.

"You and Serenity. First thing, I'm really thankful for you coming to Earth, to help us. Thank you for bringing sense into Serenity, where all of us are unable to." Mercury started.

Fighter maintained her emotionless expression. "I have always loved Serenity. You know that." Fighter answered coldly. "I will do anything for her."

"Then. . . What about Maker?" Mercury finally asked. That left Fighter totally unexpected, leaving her totally speechless. Her eyes shot open to its maximum. She had lost the cool demure she had maintained all these while.

Mercury sat there patiently, watching Fighter's emotion surfacing, as she waited for her answer.

"What - - about Maker ?" Fighter cracked, as her body trembled with the pain inside.

"You should know what am I saying, Fighter." Mercury implied.

"You knew?" Fighter finally quivered out after another long moments of silence, with tears brimming at the edge of her eyelids.

"No actually. But your actions and reaction had told me so. So yes for now." Mercury answered while she noticed the single tear slid off Fighter's face. _'She cried. . .'_

"Since when . . .?" Fighter asked, eyes fixed on the ground. _'Perhaps this love is not that lonely after all. At least there's a third person in this universe had actually knew about it. But it's all too late. . . Everything . . . has ended. . ' _Fighter thought in her mind as wincing pain eroded her chest.

"Since the last time we were in Kinmoku." Mercury replied gently. "Maker had mentioned about something, and even though she did not name anyone, I could pretty much guessed that it was you, Fighter. . .What on earth actually happened, Fighter?" Mercury continued as Fighter broke down, began sobbing between breath.

Fighter took a deep breath to calm herself down. But it was futile. "She left. It had ended." Fighter sobbed, not very much compactable to her usual antics. "She didn't let me had a chance to make my choice." Fighter continued as she looked up into Mercury eyes with her teary ones.

"Why did she left? I thought she said she was coming as well?" Mercury continued asking, probing deeper into the situation.

Fighter shook her head in response. "The reason . . . it's no longer important. Not anymore." Fighter left it there, not wanting Mercury to know too much._'For that I do not even know the actual reason for her departure. Was what she mentioned in that letter the actual reason? It hurts to know that . . . I am not her dream she was chasing after any more.'_ Fighter bit her lower lips to stop herself from tearing again. After a few moments of silence, with Mercury penetrating stares never left Fighter for a moment, Fighter spoke up, broking the silence. "Can you promise a thing?" Fighter continued asking, as she wiped off another fallen sadness.

"That is?" Mercury asked before compromising. She was unsatisfied that Fighter left everything hanging in the sky. But she too knew that, Fighter was too distraught. She too had decided to leave it there. 

"Don't tell anyone about this." Fighter stated sadly as took another deep breath. "At least . . . let me keep this only promise that I had . . .with her." Fighter finished as she looked away to the direction of the full length glass window. _'And I realised . . . this is the only thing I've promised her . . . not to let anyone know about this relationship, until the right time is here. The right time is never here, isn't it? It will never ever comes. . .'_

* * *

"Why should I employ you as an elementary teacher in our school, Taiki-san. First thing first, you are only 20 years old. Secondly, you are without any qualifications. In what should I even consider in hiring you as a teacher?" Mitsue asked cynically as Taiki sat opposite him across the table.

Taiki sat at her position and thought hard. There was no way Taiki was going to tell the principal that she was from the palace, where she finished all her formal education, without any certifications and stuffs. "Why not about this, Mitsue-san, I will set a paper. If any of your teachers can finish and pass the paper with an hour time, I will go. But if none of your teachers are able to do it, you will have to do it." Taiki suggested.

Mitsue looked questioningly at Taiki. _'What is she having in her mind? Should I accept it?' _Mitsue thought silently in his mind. _'No harm trying on that. I don't think it's that difficult for my teachers to pass the paper. And even if none of them do, I'm not at the loss.' _Mitsue cleared his throat and answered, "I accept your offer. I will give you 3 days to set this paper you're talking about. And I'll - " Before Mitsue could finish his statement, Taiki interrupted him.

"I do not need 3 days, Mitsue-san. Just give me half an hour." Taiki assured as she pulled out a stack of papers from her back and began scribbling on it frantically, almost like dictating her mind out.

"Half an hour?" Mitsue repeated while Taiki responded by nodding her head subconsciously, eyes never left the paper she was working on. _'What is she thinking? Is she trying to set the most intricate paper in just half an hour? Is she trying to be funny or?' _Mitsue thought as he stared unbelievingly at Taiki.

"There it is." Taiki spoke as she wrote the last letter, placed her pen down and passed the paper to Mitsue. "I'll wait for your answers outside." With that, Taiki stood up from her position and strode towards the exit, leaving the room.

* * *

"Healer?" Fighter called out as she knocked against the door. No response. "Healer?" Fighter called again. But still, she had no response. Fighter opened the door of Healer's room, only to find it empty. _'Where had she gone? I was about to ask her whether would she wanna to join me a trip outside the palace, since it has been ages we set our foot on Earth.' _Fighter sighed dejectedly as she closed the door. _'I guess I will just have to go alone then, since Serenity is busy with the royal works . . . I still can't believe that the wedding would be tomorrow. Everything felt like a dream, swivelling past like a gust of wind.'_

Fighter changed into her causal dressing and proceeded to the gates. _'I wonder how much had the school changed. I shall stop by at the school first.'_ Fighter thought. As she walked down the streets of Juuban, she took notice that things were no longer the same. Some buildings were gone and new architecture were built. As she approached the familiar gates, excitement grew. _'This is probably the only place that had not change at all.' _

Through the roof access stairs, Fighter climbed up to the tallest level, the place where the three of them spent the most of their time together, the place where Rei and Minako confronted them, the place where Usagi broke down in the rain, the place where Seiya revealed the truth of Usagi, the place where they left of Kinmoku. _'Everything here is still the same. This place contains the various precious moments I had for my life.'_

__

"Are you listening to me?" Yaten demanded as she stood beside Taiki waiting for her answer.

__

"Yes I'm listening." Taiki answered perfunctorily as she glanced over to Seiya with her playful expressions, almost felt like she was telling Seiya, 'There she goes again.' . And Seiya returned Taiki that expression. 

Fighter smiled fondly at that memory. _'She had placed away her serious cast and played along with us for that time.' _

Fighter sat at the steps, allowing the sun's radiation to warm up her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peacefulness of the environment.

__

"Mamo-chan aitai na . . . I want to see him. . . "

__

"Odango! Remember!" 

__

"Do you all really need to leave?"

__

"Yes. Our friends are family are waiting for us back home. We need to go back."

__

"Mamoru-san, from now on, please protect her."

The memories came back to Fighter like the flowing water. Memories came back to her one after another, so fast that she could not believe that it had been four years. They felt like they had just happened yesterday. _'Everything seemed like . . . Yesterday. Endymion-san, if you know how much Serenity missed you at this moment. Maker, if you know how much I want you right now. Why are things the way they are right now? This is not supposed to be how the future is . No . . .' _Fighter thought as she allowed her tears to drip gracefully to the ground. _'Maker . . .'_

Fighter stood up from her seat and tracked towards the stairs after some moments. After she had finally calmed down. After she had finally stopped crying. _'I will be back again. When I need to be alone, when I miss you, I will be back here again.' _With that, Fighter closed the rooftop door and strode down.

After Fighter left the school, she arrived at the record shop. As she walked through the aisles of discs, something caught her eye. _'Maker?' _Fighter pulled the record disc out from its position. _'Nostalgic. . . This was from so long ago . . . when we are still searching for our princess on this planet. . .' _Fighter rubbed her fingers against the image of Taiki. _'You looked so young then. We all do. . . ' _Her heart ached lightly. With the disc in her hands, she paid for it at the cashier and left the store. _'That's another memory, the time we had as three lights. Those days are incomparable, irreplaceable, Maker. Do you know that? I wondered if Ouhi had gotten any news from you already?' _Fighter reflected as she began to make her way back to the place, before anyone gets worried about her whereabouts.

* * *

"Taiki-san" Mitsue started off as she glanced at the papers before him.

"How was it, Mitsue-san?" Taiki responded.

"Well . . . I am very glad to say that we will welcome you to join our teaching staff, Taiki-san." Mitsue finished off, still was not able to get off the fact that his staffs could not finish the paper in an hour time. _'She amazing . . .Even though she did not had any paper proof qualifications, at her age, she's able to come up with these questions. Who is she?' _Mitsue thought.

"I'm glad so too. Thank you for giving me this chance at this job." Taiki replied with a smile on her face.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow. You will be in charge of the lower elementary years. " Mitsue responded and informed, while Taiki nodded her head.

__

'Now this is the chance . . . to find my own dreams. . . '

Taiki left the school and back on the streets, on her way back to the house she considered her home for now. Her new home.

"Taiki-san?" Someone called out for her, causing her to stop in her tracks. Taiki turned over slowly and saw Yuni running up towards her. "You are still here. I thought you have left this town."

"I'm settling in this town." Taiki answered.

"Anyway, have you heard?" Yuni asked.

"Heard about what?" Taiki asked back.

"The queen is leaving the planet this evening to attend some wedding in the Solar System. This is going to be the first time since the attack the queen is leaving. I wonder how would it be like . . .Hmmm . . . " Yuni answered as her mind went wondering to the possible reactions of the people and arrangements that were to happen..

"She is?" Taiki repeated. _'It's Fighter's isn't it?' _Taiki felt her heart went numbed. _'You have no rights to feel this way. You are the one who shoved her into this decision, Taiki. You should have expect it.' _Taiki self debated as she bit her upper lip, preventing tears to form. _'Yes . . . You do not have the rights to. . . She's moving on. I am too as well.'_


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4]

"Ouhi!" Fighter and Healer greeted ecstatically as Kakyuu graced into the crystal palace, with Ryuuji by her side, and the little princess in her arms.

"Fighter! Healer!" Kakyuu called out as she passed the little princess to Ryuuji, with the two starlight rushing towards her. Fighter held onto the Kakyuu's right hand, squeezing it tight. Tears of joy could be noticed on the face of Kakyuu. Even though it was less than a week she had last saw the starlights, she still missed them lots. It was the second time the starlights were away from her for such a long period of time, with the first when Sailor Galaxia was on a hot pursue on Kakyuu and the starlignts. Tears could be noticed on the faces of Fighter and Healer as well. "I missed you girls" Kakyuu whispered out as she wipe the tears off Fighter's and Healer's face with her free hand. "It's nice to be able to see you girls again.

Fighter and Healer bowed their head lightly. They had missed their queen very much as well, to the extent that it was beyond words could express.

"Kakyuu" Serenity called out as she followed behind Fighter and Healer. Her face still carried tinge of sadness. Tiredness was obvious in her eyes. Yet, she had managed to pull a smile, to welcome the old friend light years away.

Fighter let go of her grip on Kakyuu as Kakyuu stood forward. "Serenity!" Kakyuu pulled Serenity into a friendly embrace.

"Thank you for coming, Kakyuu. It must be demanding for you to travel now, with the little one, and leaving your kingdom untended." Serenity pulled away from the embrace and looked into Kakyuu's crimson eyes. Traces of tears were still evident.

"It's not demanding. I've been always wanting to pay a visit to you, Serenity." Kakyuu answered.

Serenity glanced around and missed the tall figure she expected she would see. "Maker is not here?" Serenity asked innocently.

"She's back home tending after the nation for my absence in Kimoku." Kakyuu replied immediately without any flinch or hesitation. She had expected Serenity to question about Maker's absence, hence had prepared the perfect lie to cover the fact that Maker had left.

Serenity nodded her head, believing in what Kakyuu had just told her. "Is that the princess?" Serenity asked curiously as she glanced over at the baby Ryuuji was carrying." Kakyuu nodded her head serenely, with a gently smile on her face. Ryuuji walked over to Kakyuu's side and bowed lightly to Serenity. "She's so cute. And beautiful." Serenity eulogized, with a child-like smile lingering on her face.

Fighter had her eyes fixed at the space, where Kakyuu and Ryuuji had just walked from. The emptiness of the space was echoing in her heart in the same way. _'How silly of me to think that there's a chance you would be walking down this space with Kakyuu today. How silly of me.' _Fighter laughed bitterly at herself inwardly, with her heart clenching tightly, refusing to relax.

"Serenity, do you want to carry her?" Kakyuu asked, while Healer walked up to the side of Ryuuji and stood at her position.

"Can I ?" The eyes of Serenity glimmered. It was some time since Serenity had held onto a young infant.

"Sure, you may." Kakyuu reassured, as she took the princess back to her arms from Ryuuji, before placing the little girl in to Serenity's.

"In any other ways, Serenity, you will always be better than Fighter, Of course Ouhi will let you hold her." Healer joked cheerfully, expecting Fighter to retaliate the insult she had just sent to her.

Soft laughter could be heard from Serenity and Kakyuu, Ryuuji maintained his usual serious demure.

No. No response from Fighter. Fighter still had her glaze at the empty space before her.

"Is Fighter really that bad?" Serenity asked as she gently rocked the baby in her arms, the smile never leaving her face. _'The vulnerability of life. . . Babies are so dedicate, so soft, so dependent. When a star burns out, definitely, somewhere, another star will be born. Mamo-chan, that's what you had taught me didn't you? A new life is coming soon as well. . . for that, I will remain strong. . . for that, maybe the last you gave to me . . . ' _

"What are you expecting from Fighter?" Healer insulted more, hoping that that would get Fighter's attention back.

"Healer." Kakyuu stopped Healer from going on. "Don't say that of Fighter." Kakyuu scolded Healer lightly, for making fun of her comrade.

But still, Fighter made no reaction to the commotion behind her. She had blocked out any other sound that was present, only be able to hear the sniffling of her crying heart.

That was when all the four of them realised something was wrong with Fighter.

"Fighter?" Serenity called out as she walked towards Fighter with the baby in her embrace, and patted Fighter's shoulder gently. Fighter jumped lightly at that action. She slowly turned over and realised the other 3 pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Y-es?" Fighter fumbled.

"Are you alright?" Kakyuu concerned. "You are exceptionally quiet today, Fighter." Kakyuu continued.

Fighter blinked her eyes questionably, and finally understood the meaning behind Kakyuu's question. She flicked away the sense of heaviness within her for a moment, constructed a wide smile to be placed on her face. "I'm alright." Fighter smiled more. "I'm just excited to see you again, Ouhi." Fighter finished as she walked along side with Serenity back to where Kakyuu was standing. Fighter finished with one wide grin, which managed to fool the rest that she was alright.

* * *

Taiki fumbled her keys through the key hold, and turned the connection with all the energy she had left within her. She was absolutely exhausted. Though that, she felt fulfilled. Teaching was something new to her. It was something that she wanted to try all these while, but never had the chance to. And now, she finally had the chance to do it.

She entered the house and was greeted by the still hyperactive little boy Fighter had gave her on her birthday. Mochi sniffled around her, with his tail wagging feverously, excited to see Taiki back home. Taiki bent down a little to stroke Mochi behind his ears. But as she did that, a wave of heaviness fell upon her. Her head began spinning again. Taiki immediately allow her knees to come in contact to the ground, hoping that that would help in getting the dizziness away.

She kneeled in that position and watched Mochi running around her, with endless energy and joy. Taiki smiled the actions of Mochi as the uneasiness and dizzy spells started to fade away. _'Even he's changing . . . He's no longer the little boy that jumps around. He's growing bigger, stronger each day, maturing into the him that life would bring him to, Fighter. . . '_

Taiki forced herself to stood up from her position and moved slowly towards the couch not far away. _'If only I had held on with my star power, everything would be much more simple, less painful and torturing. My remaining star power within me is depleting fast as she grows each day.' _Taiki reflected. _'But. . . That's the only way to get Fighter to give up completely. The only way. . . to end all these struggles for her . . . to forget about me and continue living . . . chasing after the golden haired princess who had stolen most part of her heart, since the day she appeared in her life. . . '_

* * *

"I'll leave you all alone to chat. I'll go over to ballroom to oversee the final details for the dinner tonight. . . " Serenity informed as she gently placed Himeko back into Kakyuu's embrace. After that, she graced towards the door of the royal guest room appointed to Kakyuu, and prepared to leave the room. Fighter followed slightly behind her. Sensing Fighter behind her, Serenity stopped and turned around. "Why are you following me?"

"I'll go with you, Serenity. It's our event, isn't it" Fighter answered with an affirming smile, as she reached out for Serenity's hand and squeezed it tenderly.

Serenity placed her hand ahead of Seiya. "It's alright Fighter. You want to stay here with Kakyuu didn't you? You must have missed her lots. I can handle the things over myself. And, Mercury and girls are all over there." Serenity assured, knowing that Fighter would want to spend more time with her princess, since she was going to be separated her for good. _'I still feel uneasy taking you away from Kakyuu, Fighter. Spend the time you have with her . . . I do not want you to have any regrets when time comes. . . ' _

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Fighter . . ." Serenity smiled as she took her hands off Fighter's and waited Fighter to release her other hand. "I will see you later." With that, Serenity left the room.

Fighter turned around and realised the three adults in the room were watching them all these while. "What - what are you - you looking at? Why - why are you all staring at me - me in this way?" Fighter stuttered as she closed her distance between them.

"Nothing Fighter. I'm just glad that you're blissful now.I haven't seen you being so caring towards someone for such a long while. For someone that you love. "Kakyuu answered, with the usual elegance aura emitting out of her. "I'm pleased to see that . . . But there's still something that I do not understand, Fighter."

Fighter tilted her head slightly. "What do you not understand, Ouhi?"

"Why the rush? I mean the king had just passed on. Wouldn't it be too fast for . . . " Kakyuu did not finished her question, but everyone in the room understood what she had in her mind.

"I was thinking about that as well, Fighter." Healer continued.

Fighter worked her mind fast for a solution. There was no way she could tell them the real reason behind the sudden marriage. "It's part of the plan to regain the people's confidence on the kingdom. That's what Mercury had suggested." Fighter lied, silently hoped that Mercury would forgive her for pulling her into this situation.

Kakyuu blinked her eyes in surprise. "I never knew this kind of strategy works. Maker had never mentioned to me before."

Fighter twitched diminutively at the mention of Maker. That remained unnoticed by all in the room.

"Ouhi . . ." Healer started off.

"Yes Healer?" Kakyuu responded.

"Is there any news about Maker . . . Her location?" Healer asked, obviously still worried and missed her friend from young.

Kakyuu shook her head wretchedly.

Healer nodded her head reluctantly at the acceptance of the answer.

Fighter closed her eyes as she felt her heart throbbed painfully within the enclosed area within her. _'Are you expecting any good news on that, Fighter? Even yes there's any, what would you do now? What would you do if she really stood before me at this moment? Can I still change the decisions I had made? But no Fighter, remember. She told you. it's over. . . '_

* * *

Taiki laid on the bed at stared at the empty space beside her. _'It's still hard to get use to this. . . Sleeping alone without you by my side. . . The playful side of you that made you snatch my covers from me . . . The thoughtful side of you that made you hold me every night until I fell asleep.'_

Taiki turned over the other side and glanced out of the window by the bedside. Stars had filled the sky, illuminating the sky in a gently light. _'Fighter, I wish you the best, for you and Serenity. . . May you be able to help Serenity out of her situation, her longing her lost love . . . May Serenity be the love that you had been searching all these while. . . ' _Taiki thought as she glazed upon the shining stars, remembering the face she longed to see, as tear slid down selfishly against her will. 


End file.
